


I'm Pregnant (Prompto and Ignis)

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	I'm Pregnant (Prompto and Ignis)

Prompto

You smiled as you sat on the couch. You noticed you had been sick lately and that your period was a good few weeks late. Going on a hunch you grabbed a pregnancy test from the store and it came out positive. You were pregnant! It made you both nervous and excited. The one thought that ran through your head was, what was Prompto gonna think?

You hadn’t planned to have a baby seeing that you two were still young, but things happen. Prompto had gone out a while ago with Noctis, giving you just enough time to collect your thoughts. You heard the door open and got ready to tell him the news.

“I’m home (Y/n)!” You heard Prompto call out and you walked over and greeted him at the door

“How’s Noctis?” You asked him and he grinned at you

“He’s great! We had so much fun today! Are you feeling any better?” Prompto wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his lips on your forehead

You had been throwing up before he left. And being the cute little Chocobo he is, he didn’t leave until you shoved him out the door. You pulled back from him and scratched the back of your neck.

“Ahh, about that.” You chuckled nervously

Prompto’s face morphed into one of panic. Your eyes went wide and you waved your hands in front of you.

“It’s nothing bad! Well depending on how you take the news.”

“Your dying.” Prompto whispered 

You facepalmed and started to giggle. Prompto took your hands in his and looked at you with a serious face.

“I promise, I will care for you until the end.” He whispered and you took his face in his hands.

“Prompto, sweetheart, I’m not dying. I’m pregnant!” You grinned and he froze

You looked at him waiting for a response. Before you can speak to him, you’re being lifted off the ground and spun around. You laugh as you land on the couch with Prompto’s head laying on your stomach.

“This is great! We’re going to be parents! We can dress it up like a Chocobo, take cute photos of them and bet on if they will say Mommy or Daddy first!” Prompto shouted

The kid wasn’t even born yet and you already knew they’d be spoiled by their father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis

You had gone to the doctors today, without Ignis knowing, because you had been sick lately. You thought it was just a stomach bug, but you were pregnant! After the doctors, you went to the store and bought some baby things to surprise Ignis.

You knew Ignis would be home when you got back from the store, so you made sure everything was ready before you left the store. Entering the house you saw that Ignis was in the kitchen preparing to make lunch. You walked into the kitchen and set the bag down in front of him on the counter. Ignis looked at the bag then looked at you.

“What’s this?” He asked you as he grabbed the bag and looked into it.

“Suprise!” You said as he stared at the contents of the bag.

You grinned as he picked up one of the baby bottles and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. Ignis removed some of the baby clothes from the bag and set them down on the counter.

“Are you really?” Ignis whispered to you, his voice wavering.

“I’m pregnant, I found out today.” You told him and he pulled you into a hug

You wrapped your arms around his neck. Ignis buried his face in your neck letting a few tears escape. You felt tears running your cheeks and buried your face in his shoulder.

“I’m going to be a father.” Ignis chuckled and you nodded your head

“We’re going to be parents.” You told him and he moved away from your neck and placed his forehead on yours

“Thank you.” Ignis whispered and sealed his word with a kiss


End file.
